Crimson Sun Empire
The Crimson Sun Empire was a small alliance based on the Purple Team. It was founded April 23 by Pironious, but was disbanded after two weeks, on May 7, by Pironious. This was due to an attack on his nation by GOONS, part of a plot by then Valhalla member Doland for the destruction of Pironious as vengeance against past actions. When the Ministers at the time heard of this, they decided to disobey a direct order and keep the alliance together. They lost a few members in the confusion, but the majority of the members held fast in an act of loyalty rarely seen in the cyberverse. A second period of chaos erupted when a nation state of the Empire came under attack by the geurrilla group known as NONE. The Empire, backing up the nation on what was a perfectly legal tech raid by CSE charter, was drawn into a bloody guerilla fight lasting around two weeks. It was only through the intervention of friends and allies, as well as enemies of NONE, providing both military and financial support that the Empire survived, although NONE continued to harass CSE throughout its history. However, two months later, on the third week of July, 2007, many of their members began to leave the alliance after the unannounced resignation of Pironious (Emperor), Kandria (MoFA) and Grayson (PM). Despite the leavings, Systemfailure (MoD), Brusini (Parliamentary) and Nickmagus, decided to stay in the alliance and try to recuperate the lost strength. They tossed aside what the alliance had previously stood for, setting new aims for the alliance, and began with the recruitment effort and the diplomatic changes. In early August, Brusini was elected Prime Minister and nominated his new cabinet. Since then, the alliance experienced a boom in its growth. Conflict started up once again when the new CSE was accused of stealing the old guides of their former leader. Following demands by Pironious for the sum of 36 million in reparations for using the allegedly stolen guides, CSE along with their ally UPN sanctioned their former leader, choosing a military response after negotiations with their former Emperor failed. Shortly after Pironious was sanctioned, the former emperor of CSE, fearing his life, fled to Valhalla. This caused a tense diplomatic conflict as CSE and it's allies reluctantly had to give up their claim on the former emperor. This tension remained unresolved until the world war. After the world war CSE, unable to grow further and recovering from a war as well as having difficulty coming out from the shadow of its former leader and suffering setbacks from the NONE geurrillas, merged with its ally UPN. So ended the Crimson Sun Empire. It is reported that former Emperor Pironious was overjoyed to hear of this move, claiming that CSE had been nought but a puppet alliance of UPN for some time, and that he was glad to see the end of CSE because what it had become was an insult to the ideals the alliance was founded to uphold. International relations See also